


the key is communication

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Communication, Community: wand_in_a_knot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Fred, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I stayed up late to write this so yeah sorry if it really sucks, I wrote this in under an hour please excuse its awful...ness, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sub!George, Subspace, Twincest, cold open, stupid title and summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: George didn't have to move his head.





	the key is communication

**Author's Note:**

> Used seraphinavictus' prompt 'forbidden pleasures'. Muwhahaha. Originally I wanted to write Harry/Teddy (OTP), but one of my other loves Fred/George spoke more to me from this prompt. Plus those boys never get a fic all to themselves.

George didn't have to move his head. His mouth was as wide open as it could get to accommodate his brother's thick cock. Fred hovered above him, straddling his shoulders thrusting in and out of George's mouth. When they started Fred went at a brutal pass. George barely had anytime to recover as the tip of his brother's member hit the back of his throat. His balls would slap against George's chin.

Now however, Fred was being evil as thrust so slowly. He'd take out his entire length leaving only the head between George's lips. His brother waited a moment before easing his way back into George's throat.

Fred grunted and panted. "Who's my slut? Are you my slut?" 

George gave a thumbs up and with his other hand he jerked off. He couldn't get enough of his brother calling him names like _slut_ and _whore_. It wasn't degrading, it was just part of their game.

Fred groaned in pleasure. "Fuck yes." He let out an _ooooo_ as he "Fuck I'm in there so deep. Merlin, I can feel your throat contracting about my dick." He gulped for air and ran his hand through George's sweaty hair. "Are you okay?"

George gave him the thumbs up with his right hand as he choked around his brother's cock. He stared up at his partner. Fred's eyes were a mix of lust and concern. "Almost done." He tugged at George's hair, twisting the strands between his fingers. He didn't move as George continued to gag and cough. "Just like that. Keep looking at me."

Fred forced his head upwards causing his member to slide further down-- farther than George had thought possible. Tears welled up and buckets of drool escaped the corners of his mouth and ran down his chin. George breathed through his nostrils and whimpered as he came all over his fist.

Without warning, hot come flooded his throat. George did his best to swallow as much as he could, but he was _really_ choking and his vision was fading to black. He shut his eyes and raised his right hand and tapped his brother's leg three times.

"Damnit, damnit," Fred cursed as he carefully took his member out. 

George sucked in his breath before hacking up drool and semen. 

He squat so he on the level as George. "Did I go too far? I'm sorry. I'm so--"

"Okay..." George was somewhat surprised at his own weary voice. "Okay..."

Fred shushed him, using wandless magic to wipe away of all the fluids. He pulled back the sticky hair that plastered George's forehead and gave a small kiss. "No more talking for the rest of the night. Brother's orders. I'll run a hot bath for you, and you can stay in it as long as you want. I'm going to make you some tea and heat up that soup mum made the other day. We can rest on the couch and watch some of that mindless Muggle TV that you like. How does that sound?"

George nodded weakly. He felt boneless and happy. He barely registered his brother picking him up and carrying him into their tiny bathroom. His mind was a blur as he became more and more drowsy. He knew that at some point he was in the tub and that Fred was cleaning with their washcloth. George remembered how wonderful the warm black tea felt. The soup was flavorful and Fred even spoon fed him when it was clear that he was becoming too tired. His partner did take him to the couch and situated them so that his head rested under his brother's chin as he was enveloped in his brother's comforting embrace. 

He fell asleep as soon as Fred put on the telly. George couldn't remember his dreams when he woke up in their bed the next morning. However, he'd awoken feeling happy and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me: [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/), [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/), [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/), [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/), and [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
